thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Oleander Pecor
Oleander Pecor is a tribute owned by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute Form Name: Oleander Pecor District: 10 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Oleander is bold and courageous, unafraid to speak her opinions and views when she feels it fit to. Most of the time though, she accidentally lets slip of her thoughts due to her impulsive nature. Sometimes she can be sarcastic and reckless with her comments. She may seem inconsiderate on this basis, but she is actually a sweet and well-mannered young woman who lacks self confidence in her abilities. As a result, she can be dependent on other people from time to time. Oleander also takes everything seriously, though she will let loose a small chuckle at a joke. In contrast with her boisterous personality she is quite intelligent. However, she is always paranoid and tends to look at life from a pessimistic view. Height: 5’5 Appearance: Oleander is a pretty and youthful girl with flawless skin. She has messy thin waist-length hair, which is dyed platinum blonde. The roots are jet black. Oleander tends to keep her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes are gunmetal blue in colour, perfectly framed by her sharp eyebrows. Her body is thin, but at the same time it is fuller than that of most of the residents of her district. She always wears her heart-shaped locket. Dominant hand: Right handed Weapon(s): Oleander has small experience with a cleaver, but nothing that could give her a real advantage. However she will use it in the games as it’s in her comfort zone. She will also learn to use a crossbow to tackle longer-range attacks. Strengths: Oleander has a great amount of stamina and speed, something that was formed after her days of outrunning the law and from childhood games. She also has a surprising deal of physical strength for someone her size. Weaknesses: Oleander can be reckless in the way she acts, whether it’s by speaking or taking action. This may make her liable to falling for tricks and traps set by the opponents. Her stealth isn’t the best either, as she likes to go on the offense. Her clumsy nature may also prove to be her downfall. Fears: Losing Rikoll, being kidnapped, claustrophobia Reaction to fears: * Losing Rikoll: Oleander wouldn’t be too concerned if she and Rikoll were separated, and she knew he was alive. However if she is unsure of his condition, her number one priority would be to find him. She would be a little on edge, but otherwise relatively fine. On the other hand if Rikoll died, she would be a boiling bubble of rage. Oleander would destroy the area around her and throw most of the items, trying to calm herself and cope with the loss. Witnessing it would trigger her even more, sending her to the lowest levels of sanity. She would not spare a single soul involved in the death, even if it wasn’t caused at the hands of another human. * Kidnapped/Taken hostage: Although it isn’t a major fear, Oleander still has a small fear of being taken alive. If she found out she had been taken hostage, her pulse would go up and she would begin to sweat. However, she won’t show any emotions until her captors enter in. If Rikoll is with her, she will act frightened at first, to try and persuade them to let him go. But if she’s alone or when she is left alone, she will act aggressively and demand her freedom, whilst at the same time trying to figure out how to get out. * Claustrophobia: Oleander never enjoyed the feeling of being trapped, so if she is an a closed space she will immediately kick off and flail her body everywhere. She was shriek angrily and try and force her way out of the dilemma, often throwing insults at every name she knows could have set the trap up. The only possible way to calm her down is through Rikoll: If he is there, she will cry a little and plead for him to save her. Allergies: Peanuts, penicillin Training Strategy: Oleander will mainly stick with Rikoll. She will try and learn some news skills and briefly go over some of the things she had prior knowledge of. Should any tributes try and trouble them, Oleander will give them a piece of her mind. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Oleander will aim for a low-medium score. To meet this objective, she will fire crossbow bolts at dummies and holograms to show how much she has learnt about them, purely from scratch. Bloodbath Strategy: Once the gong rings out, Rikoll will run just a little behind the plates in order to meet up with Oleander. Afterwards they will rush in together to get one backpack each and at least one weapon for the two of them. He will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it costs him his life. Games Strategy: Throughout the games if Oleander and Rikoll are still together, they will try and lay low, avoiding as many tributes as possible. They will try and get out of trouble in a pacifist’s manner, but if they need to fight then they will. When it comes to the final day they will try and hide at the place where they’re supposed to meet up for the finale, and strike when somebody is tired out from the battle. Then they will try and find a way to make the gamemakers select the two of them to be the winners. Alliance: With Rikoll Turpin Token: A heart-shaped locket with a lock of Rikoll’s hair inside. Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: With Rikoll Quirks: * Fidgets with her locket whenever she’s stressed or frightened * Sometimes winks by accident without realising. Backstory TBA Backstory Summary TBA Inspiration 'Partners in Crime' by Set it Off Trivia * Oleander and Rikoll are my first pair of tributes romantically attached to one another. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Unfinished